random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylladex
The Sylladex is the inventory system in Homestuck. Most player-controlled characters have a Sylladex to store and retrieve artifacts from, which consists of two decks of cards: the Captchalogue Deck and the Strife Deck. The use of the Decks is not obligatory, it is merely a common way of carrying a lot of different items at once. These cards have codes on their backs that can be entered on the Punch Designix to create a punched card. The word "Sylladex" is presumably a portmanteau of "syllabus" and "index"; its plural is "Sylladices." It's also likely that it's parodying the "Pokedex" from the Pokémon series. None of the Exiles have a sylladex, so they must always carry objects in their hands. While Midnight Crew members do not have a Sylladex, their inventory allows them to hold five weapons and one item. (all members use a Deck of Cards/Storage Item to work around this rule.) This inverts Problem Sleuth's inventory system of five items and one weapon. Captchalouge Deck The word "captchalogue" is a portmanteau of the words "captcha" and "catalogue". The word "captcha" hints the codes on the back of each card. The Captchalogue Deck is where artifacts are stored to be used later. Artifacts of any size and shape are stored on Captchalogue Cards, and while stored, they have no physical size or weight (so while John Egbert is unable to actually use a Sledgehammer on his own, he is still able to carry it around in his Sylladex), making the Sylladex much like a magic satchel. Some sylladices can store larger objects than others, as seen here, where John's Dad stored one ton of shaving cream and ten tons of tobacco, two piles of pipes and razor blades, and a car. However, there is a limit to how many different items can be captchalogued, based on the number of cards in the character's deck. Captchalogue cards can be added to the Captchalogue Deck by captchaloguing them and then forcing them out of the deck. Also, living things can apparently be captchalogued, however it is unknown what it feels like to be inside a captchalogue card. It is also unknown if a person can captchalogue himself/herself, though this would probably be unlikely, since doing so would create an infinite recursive loop due to the captchalougue card being held by the player, who is stored in the card. Fetch Modi The fashions in which artifacts are stored to and retrieved from the Sylladex depend on the currently active Fetch Modus. The active Fetch Modus can be chosen as long as the Sylladex has the card with the desired Fetch Modus. Each Fetch Modus has a unique color given to all Captchalogue cards in a Sylladex that uses it. When outside of a Sylladex, Captchalogue cards are red. Each Fetch Modus is more different than the last: some Fetch Modi are based on data structures, some are based on popular board games, some are just mundane, like Dad's, which is a wallet, or the Trolls', which are hard to fit into a single short sentence. The back of a Fetch Modus stores the options menu, which can be used to modify the Modus invarious ways. Minecraft Faves3000's fetch modus. Is stores items in a Minecraft-like fashion, being able to hold 36 items in all. 9 of which are in a hotbar, which items in it can be accessed easily. The other 27 items will need to be moved from the main inventory to the hotbar to be accessed. There is also easy alchemizing and dressing within this modus. Tardis Kittygirl19's modus. It can hold an infinite amount of stuff, like a TARDIS. She's ben exiled a few times because she's a Time Lady. ADD YOUR MODUS HERE Category:Random Works! Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:Homestuck